Tear drops
by Opal Dream
Summary: Bella Swan is a 17 year girl, who wants plays the gutair. But her father, Charlie, beats her and abuses her. Can the Cullen's help her and save her? E/B ?/B R&R please. Things get a bit whacky onward into the story.
1. It sucks

**I know, i know. Caitlin, you should be updating your other storys, and doing your home work thats die tomorrow and you haven't started! But this was a too good an opportunity to miss! I have a good feeling about this story... I'm aiming for around 20 chapters. **

_**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! I mean, i USED to, but Stephine Meyer brought it off me... Yes. I actually wrote Twilight. bows Nah, i don't really. i only own the plot, and the song.**_

* * *

_Rain dripping_

_Rain dripping._

_Rain pouring._

_Rain pouring.  
_

_Rain pitter._

_Rain patter._

_Rain, rain._

_Sliding down my window,_

_Dripping off the roof._

_Washing away my worries._

I strummed a tune into my guitar, singing softly to my self. The_ 'rain lullaby' _always seemed to calm me down. Maybe if I made it longer, I could make it a song. I smiled to my self, and put the guitar down. But that dream would have to wait. I was only a 17 year old girl! ALMOST a legible adult…

"Bella! Come make my dinner _now!_" I heard Charlie yell. I sighed. Notice how he said 'MY dinner?' He was so lazy! I brushed my long brown hair out of my face, and ran down stairs.

Charlie was in the lounge, as always, watching a game. He pointed to the kitchen.

"And hurry up wouldja? Im _STARVING_ here!" He growl.

"Yes sir." I mumbled, and hurried in. I opened out fridge and peered in. Fish. Great. I suppose that would do. I took it out and fumbled around with a pan. Whilst I made fried fish, I thought about moving out. I could survive on my own; I practily did everything in this house! I did laundry, dinner, bills, (but at least Charlie gave me the money for that) cleaning, the whole thing!

"Bella!" I heard him shout, and I stiffened. I walk quickly out to the lounge.

"Yes sir?" I asked, standing warily in the door way.

"Come here." He ordered, and I did so. I stood in front of him. He got up and slapped me right across the face.

"_You didn't dust yesterday!_" He screamed, and slapped me again.

"No sir. I forgot." I said in mono tone, wincing every time he hit me. He sneered and punched me in the stomach. i moaned, cluthing my stomach.

'Don't scream, don't yell, don't scream, don't yell... ' I thought to my self.

"Next time, don't forget!" He spat in my face. He stalked out of the room and slammed the front door behind him. I groaned and collapsed. It was worse than usual. I clutched my stomach, hoping nothing was broken. I curled up in a tiny ball, and sobbed. I didn't deserve this. But I couldn't tell anyone. They would tell the police, and Charlie IS the police.

After a while, I knew I had to get up. I could smell the fish burning. He would beat me more if his dinner wasn't perfect. I gave a shaky sigh as I got up. I would have bruises when I woke tomorrow. I stiffly walked over to the frying pan. I grabbed a fork weakily and poked the fish. It gave a sizzle. That's a good sign. I snatched a spaulter up and plopped it on a plate. It would have to do. I placed it on the table, got an apple, and slowly went up the stairs. Every step I took, pain would shoot through out my body. Finally, I reached the top. I stumbled into my room, my sanctuary, and heaved my self onto my bed. I took a bite out of my apple, thinking about life._ It sucked_.

* * *

**I know lots of people write about our lil Bella getting beaten, so why cant I?? Yeah... Anyways, the Cullen's MIGHT come in... If i get some reviews. Yes, im looking at YOU!! **


	2. Edward, was it?

**Discaimer: I own: An apple, bed, uhh... no Twilight people though**.

* * *

"UP! Get up!" Screeched Charlie, slapping me viscously awake.

"Okay… Im up…" I mumbled, and sat up.

"Good. Now make my breakfast, and hurry!" He ordered, slapping my bottom as I walked out. I groaned. This was sick. I dashed down stairs while Charlie was in the shower. I checked the fridge. Eggs. Milk. Yogurt. I must remember to go shopping! Scrambled eggs will have to do. As I dashed around, making them, I thought about my life. Should I just leave? Nah. Charlie would die when he cooks his own food. I giggled at the thought. Wish it would happen.

"Stop that laughing, and get a move on!" Ordered Charlie. I nodded numbly, and slipped the eggs onto a clean plate.

"Here you go, sir." I gave him the plate. He poked it with his stubby finger, and snarled.

"It's COLD!" He raised the plate and tipped the eggs all over my head.

"Make it hot next time!" He shouted, and left for work. I could feel the eggs sliding down my neck. I sighed, and trudged up stairs to take a shower. Knowing Charlie, he used up all the hot water on purpose.

I stripped down and hopped into the shower, and stood there, letting the cold water plummet down and massage my sore back. After a while, I felt more awake, and less aching. I jumped out, and pulled on some jeans and a sweat shirt. I glanced at my clock and gasped. School starts in 5 minutes! Dammit! I yanked on some sneakers, grabbed my ready bag and dashed down the stairs and out the door. Luckily, I didn't trip. I ran down the street, puffing.

'Wish Charlie hadn't smashed my truck.' I thought sadly as I ran to school.

I ran inside the school gates just as the bell went. Damn, I was late.

Huffing, I opened my locker and got out my BIO books. I sighed, and started running again.

"Late again, Miss Swan." Informed Mr Banner with out looking up. I grimaced, and sat down.

"I hope next time your at least 30 seconds early." He said, a small smile on his lips as he waved a pink detention slip. I groaned, and went to collect it.

"Is there anything, you know, 'wrong' at school?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head quickly and went back to my seat. I sat down, and stifled a yawn. Mainly, it would hurt my chest.

"You okay?" Some one asked from beside me. I looked at him. He was beautiful. He had tousled bronze hair, messy in a cute way. He had a strong jaw, with golden syrup eyes. I glanced at his chest and I could see the muscles. Wasn't he Edward or something? New kid?

"Ye-Yeah…" I mumbled, and looked away. I wasn't worthy enough to even so much as look at him, let alone sit next to him.

"You don't look so good." He informed me quietly, and pointed at one of the bruises on my cheek.

"What? Oh no, I tripped down the stairs, and uh, hit a step." I said feebly. His eyes narrowed.

"A step in the shape of a hand?" He gently felt the bruise. I winced. Partly because his hand was ice cold

"Sorry…" He murmured, and put his hand back on the table.

"No, its okay."

"But seriously, who has been hitting you?"

God, he was so smart. This would be hard.

"No one! Really! I mean, who would _hit me?_" I gave a forced giggle. He frowned, and was about to object when Mr Banner cut in.

"No talking! Do your work!" I nodded quickly and bent over my work, grateful for Mr Banner. Edward, I think his name was, sighed and took a note.

After BIO, i hurried out to English, but i bumped into Mike.

"Can i get past?" I asked polietly.

"If i can have a date," He responded, and winked. I sighed. Date with Mike or an English class? Hmm...

"Okay. friday at the lodge." I lied to him, and shoved past. He grinned and slapped my ass. I grimaced. What the hell did i do that? He was gonna bash me on Monday when he found out that i lied. Oh well.

I took my seat, as far away from Mike as possible. The seat next to me was empty, which was fine with me.

"Okay, i want you to watch this movie, and make sure you take notes." Instructed the teacher, flipping the lights. Oh no!

"uh, miss? I need to go to the bathroom." I said, raising my hand. Some one giggled.

"Fine. But hurry back. This is important for the test coming up." She said, exsapreted. I thanked her and rushed out.

"What a dork!" Some one said, laughing. I fumed, but still went to the bathroom. Being in a dark room terrifies me. I dont know why, but when ever i am in there for too long, i see visions of Charlie beating me to death. I shivered. No WAY was i going back in there. Maybe i could faint...

"Why are you out of class?" Said a velet voice. I whipped around and almost smacked into... Edward, was it?

"Uh, i uh, feel sick." I lied feebly, looking at my ruined sneakers. He chuckled, and put his ice cold hand my my arm.

"Then let me take you to sick bay." He said seroisly,

"Wha..? No no! I'm _fine!_ Really!" I protested. I hated the sick bay!

"Come now." He said softly, pulling my arm. He nearly threw me along the corridor. _Geez_, did he have to be so strong?!

"No." I said stubbornly, and sat down on the floor, pouting. I was acting like an idiot in front of him, but i didnt care. Who was he to_ me_ anyways?

"Ah ah ah!" He said, clicking his tongue.

"No!"

"Dont make me do this." He warned.

"You cant make me, never e_ver!_"

He bent down, and scooped me up. I yelled and kicked, but he just chuckled. He threw my gently over his shoulder, and marched towards the office.

"What are you, the_ HULK_?" I screeched, banging my fists on his shoulder blades.

"No." He replied quietly. "Worse."

I blinked. Surely he was joking. I hoped.

"Here we are. Try to look sick, and we wont be here long." He assured me, placing me on my feet, grinning.

"Fine." I muttered, and wobbled.

"Good." He said, happy at my act.

"No, i am actually feeling wobbly." I giggled.

"What do we have here?" Said the office lady, striding over to us.

"I... feel... Faint..." I said, and pretended to collapse, but Edward caught me in his arms. I blushed with my eyes closed.

"_Oh my_!" Said the alarmed lady, and reached out for me.

"Should i take her home?" Asked Edward, innocently. He shifted me so he was carrying me, bridal style.

"Oh yes... I... Yes." She decided, and ushered us out the door. Edward tightened his grip on me as i heard some one approach us.

"What are _you doing?_" Spat some one. Were had i heard that voice?

"She fainted. I'm taking her home, gotta problem?" Sneered Edward, almost cutting off my circlatin, cause he was holding me so tight.

"Yeah, i do. Shes _my_ girlfriend!" Objected the boy, and i felt a sharp tug at my wrist, and felt a pang of pain go through it. I screamed and open my eyes.

"MIKE?" I shriked, rubbing my sore arm.

"Sush, he tried to kidnap you!" HE tried to sooth me. I pulled away. Tears were forming in my eyes. My wrist really hurt! I hid my head in Edwards chest.

"You almost broke her wrist!" Shouted Edward, backing away from Mike.

"So? She is mine!"

"I am _not_!" I butt in, tears falling down my cheeks.

"You are! We are dating!" He shouted, and ran for us, eyes wild. I screamed and Edward ran. I felt like we were flying! I felt dizzy.

"Eddie..." I mumbled, slipping into unconsciousness. I barely knew his and i felt safe around him. My hero.

* * *

**Aw! How sweet? I wish that could happen to me! Minus the wrist. How is it? I probably failed Maths since i spent all of maths writing this! I hope you like long chapters! Please review, and i'll update quicker. **


	3. Ah, crap

**I'm a bad girl. **

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRYYYY!**

**I know i havnt updated, buuuut i have had SO much home work!!**

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Cooed a voice._ Ah_ crap. Charlie found me.

"Sorry, I am awake, I'll make breakfast…" I mumbled, struggling to get up.

"No no. You need to keep your wrist still." The voice said. I managed to open my eyes. I was lying in a huge bed, with Edward sitting next to me.

"Edward?"  
"Its okay. We are at my house. My father is a doctor."

"Kay."

His golden eyes smothered me, and I felt dizzy.

"Stop… It…" I groaned.

He looked worried. "What? Are you okay?"

"Stop DAZZELING me!"

He grinned sheepishly. Then a very handsome man strode in, carrying a small bag that I guessed was a first aid kit.

"Finally awake, I see?" He sat down next to Edward and examined my wrist gently. "I'm Carsile."

I nodded. His fingers were ice cold.

"Broken. Tut- tut. That Newton kid must have been eager." He noted. I blushed.

"I heard the crack." Edward told Carsile. I was confused.

"How could you have heard it over all the yelling?" I asked him. He look alarmed.

"Never mind that." He said coolly. I narrowed my eyes. Carsile left the room.

"so you are incredibly strong, has perfect pitch hearing, can run so fast its not possible, AND have gold eyes, which is just plain WEIRD." I said, counting off my fingers.  
Edward bit his lip. "Bella, there is something I should tell you…"

* * *

Cliffie. Tehe.

* * *

Nah, i'll write it here.

To make up for lack of updating.

(It gets a bit OOC here onward.)

* * *

EPOV

Tell her. Tell her. Tell her.

Run. Run. Run.

My mind was fighting over what to do. I couldnt tell her, but i couldnt run. I would lose her either way.

'Argh, im acting like i OWN her!' i thought.

'You should. After all those years of straining not to eat every one you meet, you deserve her.'

'HE IS NOT GOING TO EAT HER!'

I slapped my head. 'Shut up! All of you!' I muttered.

"Okayyyy." Said Bella, not knowing weither to laugh or be alarmed. I forgot she was there.

"I um. Im... A..." I stammered. This is harder than i thought.

"Oh, come on. Its not like your a vampire or something!" She joked, laughing. I didnt laugh, just stared into her eyes. She went cold.

"Oh, come on... Thats impossible..." I shook my head, and lifted up the bed. She screamed and gripped the bed with her non- broken hand.

"Friggen hell! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, looking white. I gently put the bed down.

"You - you - you... Edward... Vampire... Bed..." She thought for a while, shaking.

"Bella? I wont hurt you, i am a good -."

"VAMPIRE! YOUR A FING VAMPIRE!!" She shrieked, and fell of the bed. Took her a while to figure THAT out.

"No! I mean, yes! But i WONT hurt you! I only drink ANIMAL blood!" I tried to assure her over her screaming.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I EVOLVED FROM AN _APE_!!" She scooted backwards, away from me, into a wall.

"HELP! HELPPPPP!!"

Carsile cam running in. "Edward! Are you rap-." He stopped, looked at me, standing in fornt of Bella, who was crouched on the floor against a wall terrified.

"WHATCHA NAME! SAVE ME!!" She leapt and clung to Carsiles leg.

"Edward!! We need to talk!" Said Carsile, whp picked up Bella and took her downstairs.

This couldn't be good.

(Later in Carsile's office.)

"Edward me boy, you CANT just go around, and rape-."

"I DIDNT RAPE HER! I..."

"Yes?"

"I uh. Told her, you know..."

"Edward, you shouldnt be ashamed that your adopted."

"NO! It told her i was a vampire!"

Carsile gasped. "Edward! You bad boy!"

* * *

**Uh, yeah. R&R?**


	4. I kissed a vampie and I liked it!

**Crapppppppppppppppp im sooooooo sorry. I am a BIG_ -Please insert insult here-_ who forgets to update. ): Hope this chapter makes it up!**

**I actually cant believe HOW many reviews i have gotten! You guys are AMAZING!!!!! I love you guys!!!! 3  
**

**

* * *

**BPOV

Vampires. _VAMPIRES. _Are you KIDDING ME? Seriously! As IF?

Yeah, but if you don't beleve them, Bella, then why did you run?

Shut up.

You shut up.

Great, now I'm going crazy.

I sighed, and sat down on a freezing rock, in the forest. This was horrible. They saved my life, and I run away.

Because they told me they were vampires, I added in my head.

I bit my lip, and played with my thumbs. Should i go back? I have no idea. Maybe fate will chose... **(haha so corny...)**

* * *

EPOV

"That's it! Stop LOOKING at me like that!" I screeched at my family, who had gathered at the kitchen table that we never used.

"Well, its not OUR fault that a stupid, selfish, big mouthed vampire-" Started Rose, when I cut her across.

"Sure you arent talking about yourself?"

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T OF OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH TO BELLA ABOUT OUR SECRET, WE WOULDNT BE IN THIS SUTIATION!" She screamed, standing up.

"Well, at least i use my mouth for _other _things, rather than just using it to suck Emmetts-"

"QUIET!" Esme screamed, and everyone went silent. Well, Rose and I did."We need to find Bella and bring her back!"

"Yes, Edward, Alice, and... Jasper you go and look. Rose and Emmett... Just go and have se-"

"WHY IS EVERY BODY SUDDENLY INTERESTED IN OUR... BEDROOM LIFE??" Roared Rose, hissing as she dragged Emmett upstairs. Alice giggled, and clapped her hands.

"Alright, lets go!" She said cheerfully. She gave Esme and Carlise a peck on the cheek, and dashed out the door, yanking me and Jasper by the arm, out the door. Here we come, Bella. I thought.

Once we were outside, I took a deep breath, and tried to find Bella's scent. "North." I told them quickly, and we sped off north, following her scent the whole way.

We reached the forest, and Alice looked at me in surprise. _"Why would she go into a forest?" _She thought. I shrugged, and we silenty set off into the forest, listening for Bella, and looking for clues.

_"SHHHHHHH!" _Thought Jasper in his head, and signalized Alice to stop. _"I hear something." _

I mouthed to Alice "DO YOU HEAR ANYTHING?" and she nodded. How come I couldn't? I listned harder, then finally heard a small sobbing noise. Bella!

I quickly rushed towards the sound, and found my self in a clearing, with Bella sitting on rock, just 6 feet away. I was so happy, that a leaped towards her and scooped her up in a hug.

"Bella!" I said happily, and hugged her closlely.

"Get off me!" She screamed, and banged my head.

* * *

BPOV

I screamed as Edward picked me up and started to crush me. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed loudly, and banged his hair. His beautiful bronze hair...

* * *

EPOV

"EDWARD YOUR CRUSHING HER!" Shouted Alice, and showed me and image of the future: Bella's magnled body lying in the ground, bones crushed...

I quickly let go of her, but gently. Bella took a deep breath and massaged her body. She looked up at my, with her beautiful brown eyes, and I couldnt help myself. I leaned in, grabbed her by the arms, and kissed her passonality. Her lips were so soft and tastly... They moulded perfectly agaisnt mine. I could see Alice and Jasper smiling out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

BPOV

I kissed a vampire, and i liked iiiiit!

* * *

**HAhahahahaha sorry i couldnt resist that. :P**

**Hope it was good, yeah.... (: More updates coming up!**

**Review dooshes. 3  
**


End file.
